


Seeing

by RemindMeWhoIAm



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemindMeWhoIAm/pseuds/RemindMeWhoIAm
Summary: “Don’t run from me.  And don’t hide from me.  No one is completely happy with how they look naked.”“Most people aren’t walking rad-freaks.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm still editing the Novel From Hell so I decided I needed a break...and by "break", I mean I wrote Hancock/Nora smut and listened to boy band music instead of going to bed at a normal human hour. 
> 
> This is meant to take place at the end of Chapter 34 of my FO4 dissertation, "Out of Time", though you don't have to read that to get it. It's pretty typical Hancock smut with a big dollop of angst and a side of fluff, no real plot. Enjoy as you will.

     It didn’t take long for his crippling self-consciousness to kick in.  He had hoped the natural high he’d been riding would last a little bit longer, but almost as soon as Nora slid her hands underneath his red coat, he came crashing back to Earth.  Her fingers brushed over the ball of his shoulder and panic raced down his spine, cold and terrifying.

     “John?”

     She pulled back from him, brow furrowed.  _Of course_ she’d notice; she noticed everything.

     “What’s wrong?”

     “Nothing,” he lied, hoping he sounded convincing. “Been a long time, is all.”

     She grinned wickedly in the dim light of the bedroom and kissed him again, wrapping both arms around his neck and pulling him close.

     “I’ll be gentle,” she whispered, nipping what was left of his bottom lip.

     Another jolt of panic coursed through him, intermingled with intense arousal.  His heart was about to hammer right out of his chest and his insides were curling around themselves, every nerve in his body firing rapidly.  Nora tugged on his coat, obviously eager to get moving, and suddenly the panic blotted everything else out.

     “Hold on,” he panted, breaking away from her kiss and pulling her hands off his shoulders. “I want to do this right.”

     “I thought we were on the right track so far…”

     He swallowed a lump in his throat and smiled at her. “Lie back.”

     She raised an eyebrow but obeyed, reclining on the mattress, head resting on one raised fist.  She was the image of beauty there before him, all soft curves and smooth red hair, arms freckled from the time she’d spent in the sun recently.  She smiled expectantly at him.

     “As much as I love being admired from afar,” she said, “I’d prefer a little more hands-on appreciation right now.”

     He laughed and braced himself on either side of her, pressing kisses to her ear and throat, moving slowly and purposefully.  When he reached the point where her neck and shoulder met, he nipped the skin lightly and she let out a small gasp.  He felt her shudder beneath him and grinned against her skin before sucking the spot a bit harder.

     “John…”

     She whispered his name, head thrown back, and shuddered underneath him.  Good.  If he could keep her distracted and stay in charge, maybe, _maybe_ she’d give up on questing underneath his coat.  At least for the first time, anyway.

     He continued kissing her, intertwining their fingers together on either side of her head.  He moved as slowly as he dared, relishing every little gasp and shiver she let out.  Freckles peppered her collarbones and he kissed each one in turn, down to the undone buttons of her old shirt, before letting go of one of her hands to fumble with the rest.  He pushed the fabric aside and kissed the soft flesh of her breasts rising out of her bra, her heartbeat fluttering under his lips.

     She exhaled heavily and smiled, eyes closed and chest rising and falling.  He reached underneath her to undo the clasp, tossing the garment aside and leaning back to admire the view for a moment.  He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen any breasts quite as perfect as hers; they were soft and round, a perfect handful, pink nipples pebbling under his touch.

     “If it’s been a ‘long time’ for you, I can’t wait until you get your bearings again,” she breathed, cracking her eyes open enough to smile at him.

     “Love, I’ve got a whole bag of tricks up my sleeve.”

     She hummed in delight and arched under his touch, the hum giving way to a low moan as he kissed between the mounds of her breasts, thumbs rubbing circles over her round, pert nipples.

     She was wonderfully responsive to his touch, sighing and gasping occasionally when he kissed a sensitive spot, allowing him to move freely across her breasts and down her stomach, hips arching a little when he slid a hand underneath her waistband.

     “Don’t tease me, John.”

     He leaned back and grinned, slipping the jeans off her easily and pushing them to the floor with her shirt and bra.  He kissed the inside of one thigh and kneaded the soft curves, the muscle underneath rippling beneath his palm when she moved.  She tensed a bit when he moved to the other leg, tracing his fingers delicately between the bruises and gashes.  He moved slowly, kissing and gently massaging the injuries until she relaxed again.  When she began to squirm impatiently, he grabbed the waistband of her underwear and yanked them down, then hooked her knee over his shoulder and pressed his mouth to her core.

     She smelled wonderful and tasted even better, delicate flesh quivering under his lips, hot and slick with arousal.

     “Oh, fuck,” she breathed, her heel pressed into his shoulder. “You are – _shit_ – far too good at this.”

     “Sunshine, I’m just getting started,” he replied, pulling back a bit to look at her.  He pressed a thumb gently to her clit and watched her hips buck in response.  She let out a low moan as he circled the little nub and reached for his free hand, squeezing it with each heavy breath.  The sight of her, chest heaving as she gasped his name, her other hand gripping the headboard so hard her knuckles were white, was making him uncomfortably hard.  He shifted on the mattress in an effort to relieve some of the pressure, determined to give Nora an incredible experience first.

     She, however, seemed to have other plans.

     “John,” she gasped, tensing and pulling away from him. “John, come here.  I need you up here.”

     He moved quicker, mouth and fingers moving along and inside her, drowning in her scent and the sounds she made.  His arousal warred with his insecurity, that familiar anxiety curling in his gut even as his heart thudded and his pulse raced with need for her.

     “John.” She was more insistent this time, letting go of his hand and sitting up on her elbows before pushing him away with the foot that had been pressed into his shoulder blade.  Even injured, those perfect legs were stronger than they looked.

     “Come here.”

     She grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto her, kissing him desperately.  He groaned against her mouth, fiddling clumsily with the flag belt knotted around his waist.  He was certain for a moment, as she shifted to let him settle between her knees, that he’d at least gotten her wound up to not worry about returning the favor, but then he felt her hands under his coat again.  She roamed insistently, finally finding the collar of his undershirt.  She went to slip a hand underneath but he grabbed it before she could, blind panic overtaking him for a moment.

     He froze as she pulled back, eyes locked on him.  The temperature seemed to have dropped suddenly and he closed his eyes, unable to look at her.

     “What’s wrong?”

     He took a deep breath and squeezed her hand, the words stuck in his throat. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I guess I was a little overzealous…”

     “John, stop it,” she said, almost whispering. “Look at me.”

     He let out the breath he’d been holding and did as she said.  Her gray eyes were impossibly soft and beautiful but clouded with questions.

     “Let me see you.”

     “This…this ain’t something you wanna see, Sunshine,” he replied hoarsely, unable to hold her gaze.  The corner of her mouth twitched.

     “Why, you got an embarrassing tattoo or something?”

     “Nora…”

     She interrupted him with a kiss, fingering his jaw delicately. “I’m a big girl,” she said, “I can decide for myself what I want to see, and I want to see you, John.”

     He stood and tried to pull away from her, unable to think of anything but running from her, but she grabbed his arm and refused to let go.  He really had to stop underestimating her raw strength.

     “Please,” she said, standing and putting herself between him and the door. “I said I loved you and I meant it.  That includes whatever is underneath this.”

     She ran her palms over the balls of his shoulders and along the worn velvet of his coat, stopping at his elbows.  He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her again, mustering every last ounce of self-control he had as she slid the coat off his shoulders.  It fell to the floor with a gentle rustle and she broke the kiss to smile at him.

     “Don’t run from me,” she ordered, slipping the buttons of his shirt open one by one. “And don’t hide from me.  No one is completely happy with how they look naked.”

     “Most people aren’t walking rad-freaks.”

     “Shut up,” she said, kissing the side of his mouth as she pulled the shirt out of his waistband. “Whatever happened to ‘sexy king of the zombies’?”

     “That – that was before I thought I had a snowball’s chance in hell with you,” he stuttered, pulse jumping as she forced the shirt off his arms.

     “Well, we’re here now,” she replied, “And we’re going to enjoy it.  _Both_ of us.”

     She took a half a step back and looked at him, bare from the waist up, pants sagging on his bony hips.  He tried to breathe normally, unable to watch her. 

     She reached up and pressed a hand to his chest, running a hand across the bare expanse with slow precision.  Even without ghoulification, he knew he didn’t measure up to the men she was used to, strong, tall soldiers with impressive build even among actual human men.

     She touched him with the other hand, running both down his sides, fingering the grooved scars and dry, pitted flesh.  He could still remember how he developed each twist and gnarl, his mostly-healthy human skin sloughing off in flecks and chunks to leave behind patches that were so thin and raw he had seen his veins and muscles beneath.  The patches had been raw like open wounds, bleeding off and on for weeks before the callouses began to develop.

     “What’s that?”

     He opened his eyes and exhaled heavily, looking down where Nora was focused.  She was looking at the worst part of it, the cap-sized black spot in the crook of his elbow.  It was dry and rough, rougher than the biggest callous on the rest of his body, as hard as a tree root and completely devoid of any sensation.

     “Where I shot up,” he said, pulling back from her. “I’ll probably end up looking like one of those charred ferals eventually.”

     “Does it hurt?”

     “Not anymore.”

     She nodded and slipped her arms around his waist, leaning her cheek against his shoulder.  He breathed in the scent of her hair, eyes closed as she pressed her petite form to him.

     “I won’t force it,” she said after a minute, “But I haven’t seen a thing that turns me off even a little.”

     “You’re crazy, smoothskin.”

     “I knew what I was getting into when I fell for you, John,” she said, looking up at him. “I’m not going to lie and say you’re anything like I’ve seen before.  You’re different and yes, it’s a little jarring at first…but it’s not bad.  I’m not disgusted.  I don’t see a monster or a freak.  I see John and I love him.”

     His heart seized so hard it hurt and he kissed her again, cradling her face to his, unwilling to let the embrace go.  Karma had royally fucked up to give him someone like Nora Wilson with no strings attached.

     “Now that we got your insecurities out of the way,” she whispered against his lips, “You need to finish what you started.”

     She shoved him back onto the bed, grinning and licking her lips.  He let her have her way, lying back obediently as she straddled his legs and whipped off the flag belt.  She forced his pants down and took his erection in her hand; he hissed and groaned, thoughts scrambling as she stroked him once, twice, three times.

     He struggled to maintain his composure as she shifted, then all coherent thought left him as he felt her kiss the tip of his throbbing cock, fingers pinched at the base as she took him in.  The warm, wet heat of her mouth was almost too much to handle; he leaned down and gripped her hair lightly to ground himself so he didn’t shoot off like a teenager.

     “Nora, you’re – _holy fuck –_ you’re going to – to end the night early if you keep that up.”

     He glanced down when she pulled away from him to see her still grinning at him, mischievous and cat-like, before she crawled back up towards him.  Without wasting a moment, she positioned herself over him and slid down, head tipped back, red hair glinting in the slivers of moonlight that filtered through the window.  He grabbed her hips and squeezed as she began to move, rocking against him in a steady rhythm.  He bucked up into her, forcing those amazing little groans and pants from her with each movement. 

     “Say my name, Sunshine.”

     “Oh, John,” she gasped, leaning forward with her hands braced on his chest. “John, please.  Don’t stop.”

     “You are too perfect,” he told her, “Shit, Nora…you’re just…”

     She squeezed her thighs tight on his hips, moving faster and harder, hips rolling deeper onto him as she chanted his name.  He pushed himself up on one arm, massaging her breasts with the other.  He tugged gently on her nipples, rolling them between his fingers and kissing that sweet spot between her neck and shoulder.  He felt her tighten on him and then her nails were digging into his back, the sweet pain coupled with her breathless, open-mouthed gasp.  He pulled her to his chest and thrust against her hard, coming as she was still shaking from her own release.  He buried his face into her shoulder and saw stars, her heat and tightness almost overwhelming.

     They stayed there for several long minutes, clinging to each other, bodies slick with sweat and breathing labored.  He fell back onto the mattress, taking her with him, hand resting on the curve of her thigh.  She shifted and slid down next to him, one leg thrown over his waist, and let out a contented sigh.

     “That was…definitely not as gentle as you promised,” he said, looking down at her.

     “That was as gentle as I get.”

     He felt her smile into his chest and laughed.  If that was her basic work, she was going to kill him with the special stuff.  But what a way to go…

     She squeezed him with the leg resting over his body and exhaled heavily.  Her breath was hot against his skin, but her weight on him was comforting.  He laid there with her as her breathing deepened, rubbing circles on her arm with one finger.  She was definitely crazy, but fuck did it work out in his favor.


End file.
